


Battle Of Something Hill

by ramen267



Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Korean War, Not Beta Read, Tommy is a bamf, Tommy legit straddles Will, Tommy regrets kicking that grenade (offscreen), Will is a BAMF, Will would push Tommy in a minefield if he had the opportunity, but also not because gay, who also loses a whole gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramen267/pseuds/ramen267
Summary: It's another bloody battle in this bloody war and Tommy's just trying to make sure him and his friends make it out.
Relationships: Tommy Brown(OC) & William Johnson(OC)
Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679533





	Battle Of Something Hill

**Author's Note:**

> 4 more parts until mash!!

It was too loud, all he wanted was to drop to his knees and shield his ears from the horror around him. From the gunshots, explosions, and the screams. But he can't, not now, not ever. He throws himself to the ground when another bomb goes off too close to comfort. They're all too close to comfort.

Tommy's head snaps up when he hears a familiar scream nearby. Gary. Tommy crawls over to his friend.

"I can't walk Tom. I-I can't feel 'em," Gary clutched the uniform that held loosely off Tommy's frame. "I'm dying aren't I?"

"No yo-you're gonna be just fine, 's just the shock," Tommy shakily reassured his friend, holding him close. "Medic!" he cried. Tommy spotted the red cross on the helmet and waved him over. "Take care of him," Tommy picked up his gun and ran for better cover.

"How you doing Tommy!?"

"Could be better sir!" Tommy replied before shooting another person.

Someone with a life. Maybe he had a family, wife and kids. Maybe he had a stable job and a happy life before he was dragged away from it all and forced to fight. Maybe if he never saw Tommy he'd could've gone back to his life. But now he doesn't have a chance, and Tommy took that from him.

Who is he to be the executioner, most of these people are only here because at least here there's a chance they'll see their families again. Because of him, children will grow up without parents, mothers will weep fro their sons when it should be the other way around.

"Grenade!" Tommy ran for the object, swung his leg back, and kicked.

"Nice kick Tommy!" Will turned away from his gun to smile at Tommy before it dropped. "Tom get down!" he lunged towards Tommy, tackling him to the ground when another shot rang out.

Tommy rolled them over so he was on top, pulled out his pistol, and fired. "You okay?" he directed his gaze to the man below him.

"Yeah, you?" Will looked his friend up and down, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Willy,"

  
  
Will glared and pushed Tommy off of him. "I hate it when you call me that," he cast a quick glance around for his gun but saw nothing. "I lost my gun,"

"Here, use my rifle," Tommy tossed his rifle over.

"Thanks, what're you gonna do without it?"

Tommy checked his pistol over before smiling up at Will. "Watch your six,"

"I like the sound of that," they spun away from each other, back-to-back and opened fire.


End file.
